Intended for Each Other
by Lady Viola Delesseps
Summary: Lara Lor-Van is an intelligent woman, but the things that she questions are forbidden subjects to the citizens of Krypton. That is, until she meets Jor-El, a rebel scientist who knows more than the council would like to think, who believes in their potential together, and who dares to defy the system in the hopes of saving their world. "Man of Steel" movieverse.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright night – not that any other Kryptonian night was ever dim, but to Lara Lor-Van, it seemed particularly bright as she stood on first planetary level and watched the whiz and whir of the busy Kryptonopolis above her, around her, and beneath her.

She nodded to the passing council members – members who knew her father and recognized in her his proud bearing and intellectual cast of eye – and folded her arms against a rising breeze, feeling the heavy current tug at the loose sleeves of her gown and brush against the wall of her skirts. The Gold Volcano glimmered in the distance and beneath that, the Scarlet Forest, she knew, seethed with life and possibility. But the capitol city was her world. Born there, raised there, trained for her position in society... she would likely die here. Only recently had it become an unpleasant prospect.

Footsteps behind her proclaimed an approach; Lara turned an beheld a figure clad in a robe the color of bloodmorel, with eyes that glowed in the shadows like those of the flamebird. "Jir-An," she greeted, without turning to face the man. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I was attending the meeting of the council, as you well know," he chuckled, and Lara turned to face him.

"Why is it you always seem to appear where you are least wanted?"

Jir-An looked affronted. "Is my presence not welcome here?"

"Not now," Lara murmured. "I wish to be alone with my thoughts."

"You are seldom in any other company," Jir-An said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lara stiffened.

"Your closeness with my father makes you bold."

"My closeness with your father makes me fortunate."

Lara wheeled. "How so?"

Jir-An watched the flight of passing ship and in the retreating wake of it's whirring engines, he replied, "Many privileges belong to the man in close confidence with Lor-Van. Something was revealed to me today that has given me cause for great gladness."

"Is this a gladness that you are going to share? It may or may not be mutual," Lara said, lifting her eyebrows. Jir-An had been a friend to her since childhood, but as they grew up and took their places in Krypton's carefully orchestrated society, they had drifted apart. When Jir-An became her father's assistant, Lara had the opportunity of seeing for herself what kind of man he had become. She was not always pleased at what she saw.

"It seems your parents have been keeping things from us."

Lara didn't like the way he said "us", and told him so. "There is no us, Jir-An. Not anymore."

"Exactly. They have kept from us the truth of our purpose. It would seem that just as from birth you were intended for your position and I for mine... we were intended for each other."

Lara's brown eyes grew still as they met his. "Indeed," she murmured.

Jir-An stooped until his face was close to hers. "Does this not please you?"

Lara turned away and took a few steps toward the edge of the platform, looking below them at the flowing canal that glowed red in the dying sun's reflected light. At last she turned.

"I do not believe you."

Jir-An's face clouded. "Would I make this up?"

Lara nodded silently. "You are using your influence with my father for personal gain."

"Personal gain!" Jir-An scoffed. "Lara, I love you!"

She held her head high. "That does not mean we were intended for each other." Lara tried to pass by him, intending on returning indoors and escaping Jir-An's untimely interruption of her thoughts, but he caught her arm.

"I tell you, it is true," he said in a measured voice. "You know the ways of the genesis chambers; they cannot be changed by us, not now."

"I know the ways the council organizes it's citizens, Jir-An. Do not insult my intelligence by explaining population control to me now," Lara responded in a low tone. "It may be true."

"It is true."

"But I do not agree."

Jir-An's face was a picture of surprise. "_Agree_?" He released her and threw his hands in the air. "Who asked if you _agreed_? If any Kryptonian agreed?"

"No one. But I do not think it is right." Her dark eyes glowed with meaning.

"Right is an obsolete term, Lara. You just don't want to marry me."

"That may be true," she snapped. "But I do not think that planning a child's life before it is even birthed is right. No council should have a say over the existence of others."

"Do you even hear yourself?" hissed Jir-An. "You sound like a rebel. A revolutionary. Soon you will be in league with that mad scientist Jor-El."

Lara's face got a strange cast to it and she made no reply. Instead she abruptly turned on her heel and strode indoors, leaving Jir-An to stare after her departure. He knew Lara. He knew what a headstrong woman she was. And now he knew the sudden reason for her strong beliefs and her revulsion to him. She had met Jor-El. The hated Jor-El. The mad, maniacal, revolutionary, reclusive Jor-El. And she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lara nodded politely to those that greeted her as she hurried through the passages toward her chamber. The moment she entered through the doorway, she pressed a button in the wall and the clamshell-shaped door lowered from the ceiling and clamped in place, a green and yellow light blinking as it awaited its next command. Casting herself upon the high hard bed, Lara squeezed her eyes shut and blocked out the views of the roomy metal chamber and the hovering droids. She had spoken so boldly before Jir-An, but would she have the courage to speak so before her father, before the council, if necessary? She hadn't been sure what she believed until that very moment. The implications shocked even herself.

He had spoken with such passion that she considered it confirmation of her own long-fostered doubts. It was an accident, really. She was on an errand and got lost. Lara finally realized that she was supposed to be on the third planetary level not the second; by that time, the meeting would have been long over and Lara was just deciding whether to take the daily nutrition tablet she had in her sleeve and continue on, or return to her father's house when she heard a terrible screech and a crash.

She turned to the doorway whence came the racket and there issued forth a terrible billow of smoke and more screeching. Ducking her head, Lara entered, wondering if there had been some accident where she could be of use. "Almighty Rao must have sent me here," she murmured, extending her collar to cover her mouth, and peering through the haze. She appeared to be in some sort of antechamber, and after entering the only door available and finding it to be a lift that took her upwards, Lara found the smoke only got thicker, and the crashing and banging continued. At last she came to a stop and the doors opened.

Lara looked about her – she was on a high platform, and a wide set of shallow curving steps buried themselves in the floor, continuing downwards toward the noise. "Hello?" Lara called, grasping her skirt and hurrying downwards. Bright lights glared down on her from their mountings on the metal wall, and at last the steps came to an end in a large chamber, filled with smoke and large pieces of advanced machinery. A curving booth was filled screens, the counters beneath covered with tiny amounts of varying metals and liquids, and standing with his back to her by a vent which he was struggling to open, was a man. Lara suddenly felt very foolish; she had been intruding – there was no accident.

She was just about to turn and beat a hasty retreat when the man turned and caught sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, pressing a button which slammed down partitions between them and his unfinished work. Fortunately, this also contained some of the smoke, and the two could really see each other for the first time. The man stared at the dark-haired woman, a blush covering her pale cheeks as she looked back at him in consternation; Lara met the eyes of a brown-haired bearded man clad in just his armor suit and a rough tunic which had multiple holed burned through it.

"I'm terribly sorry," Lara said, steadying her voice. "This is quite rude. Only I thought there might have been some sort of accident."

The man furrowed his brow. "Accident""

"There was a huge crash and a deal of smoke on the third level..." Lara trailed off, feeling incredibly silly.

The man's eyebrows lifted, and in the light, she caught a glimpse of his eyes which were a bright blue. "You can hear this on the streets?"

Lara nodded. "I really had no business intruding like this."

The man chuckled. "No, you did not. But thank you, all the same."

Lara turned on the stairs, looking confused. "For what?"

"For telling me. I had no idea that I was being this obvious."

Lara gave the man a long look and finally had to suppress a laugh. "Well, yes, it is very noticeable..."

"I wonder how many other people have noticed," he murmured, pressing a button to lift the door to the booth, and checking one of the screens there which seemed to be regulating levels of different substances interacting together. "Is there anyone in the library?"

"Library?" Lara raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, you would have passed it, it was the room you must have gone into from the street."

Lara admitted, "I didn't notice it was the library, but I didn't see anyone in there."

"Good." The man approached, and bowed. "Forgive me. I am Jor-El. You have just stumbled upon my secret lair."


	3. Chapter 3

"Secret lair?" Lara cocked her head. "That sounds illegal."

"Are you a council member?"

Lara shook her head. "My father is. I am just an aspiring intellectual."

Jor-El's face lit up. "An aspiring intellectual is far better than an acclaimed one. They have all the brain power but less pride. And because pride limits the mind, I daresay, even more intelligence."

Lara smiled. "Yes. I happen to agree."

Jor-El nodded happily, and beckoned to her. "This is a secret, but I'm sure you'll appreciate it, and not tell anyone."

Lara approached and looked at the screen which displayed the wavering light of something blindingly bright and blue, channeling from three different power sources which converged around something small and roughly shaped. "Do you know what this is?" Jor-El asked.

Lara shook her head. "But I'm sure I should."

He looked at her for a long moment, and then said, "This is the core of the planet. I have been monitoring it for some years now, and tracking the readings that I receive."

"Is that legal?" Lara asked.

Jor-El chuckled. "Probably not. Those who know think I am crazy."

"You clearly are," Lara murmured, not taking her eyes from the screen. "Those who are crazy are often the more innovative even than the aspiring intellectuals, because not only do they realize the infinite power of the developed mind, but they realize that those who draw the confines of this worlds are themselves limited by their sanity."

Jor-El gave her an admiring look. "What is your name?"

"Lara Lor-Van. What is this?" Lara pointed to another one of the screens which displayed the blurry images of what looked like fruit on a budding stem, but Jor-El quickly snapped it to blackness.

"Nothing to talk of." Jor-El clasped his hands behind his back. "Tell me, Lara, when did –"

Lara interrupted, furrowing her brow, "I wanted to see that."

Jor-El shook his head. "No. It is –"

"I know. It is the genesis chamber."

Jor-El stared. "Not many Kryptonians are familiar with what it actually looks like. They only know it exists when they are designing their progeny."

"I have been doing research on it for quite some time," Lara said in a low voice. "I have my reasons. But my father doesn't approve."

"I'm sure he doesn't. Tell me – what do you wish to know about it?"

Lara shook her head. "I don't understand everything about our planet, but this seems to me to be unnecessarily –"

"Isolationist? Controlling?"

Lara nodded. "But then, I don't know what to think. I have to gather more information first."

"Lara, the core of our planet is nearly expended. Krypton is old – very old. You know this. Soon it will collapse. The council thinks by controlling the population, we have a better chance at an organized world that could deal with such a disaster, perhaps even avert it."

"Is that true?" Lara crossed her arms. "The council speaks the truth they want people to believe, not the truth that is to be trusted."

Jor-El took a deep breath. "It is partially true. The core is collapsing. But I believe that if a generation of Kryptonians would dare to think that they could defy the council's system, a better world would be made, one that could survive the coming calamity, that could be more adaptable, and could think for themselves. That is the race that will survive, not the over-bred clones our planet is now producing."

Silence reigned after this speech. Slowly, Lara asked, "Do you know that this is nearly impossible?"

Jor-El nodded, sadly, it seemed. "It is my dream. I read that many cycles before I was born, the green plague caused many deaths, and those that survived it sustained sterility. That is what the council tells us sparked the need for artificial procreation. But I don't think that is true. There are some, perhaps even in the capitol, that have not suffered this change. And they are the hope for our civilization."

"I know," Lara said softly. Jor-El looked up quickly. "My reason for studying this is that... I am a bleeder."

Jor-El's eyes grew wide. In popular opinion, bleeders were rare women who were cursed with a nearly obsolete disease, similar to polio or tuberculosis – something that, with proper vaccinations, should not exist any the modern era. But Lara had read enough to believe otherwise.

"You..." he breathed. Lara nodded, wondering why she told a complete stranger this when she had not told even her own mother. Something about this man knocked on the door of her heart and whispered, "You can trust me. We are as one mind on the important things of life." And so far, nothing he had said proved this tiny voice wrong.

"Have you told anyone this?" Jor-El asked gently.

Lara shook her head. "There was no reason to."

"You are right. That is the trouble – I have no idea how to find these few and see if they will ally themselves to my cause. And then, of course, we have to find men who..." he gestured. "It is very complex, and probably impossible to do what I wish. But even if one – just one natural birth were to occur, we could prove the council wrong, and there would be one free-thinking soul who could prove to be this civilizations salvation."

Lara nodded, resolve filling her heart. All of her mixed-up thoughts and suspicions and tiny glimmers of ideas were being expanded and confirmed by this scientist. Lara pointed to the sealed-off projects occupying a great deal of the space in the large room.

"What are theses?"

"Ostenses."

"I have never heard of those," Lara said, walking toward a large machine when Jor-El lifted the shield.

"That is because I made up the name," he chuckled. "Ostensibly, that is why I'm here."

"Ah." Lara nodded. "But what is it?"

"A ship. A prototype, really. The others are different models with similar functions. I can't seem to modify it to have the functions necessary but to be big enough for a passenger..."

"Preparations for the end of the world?" Lara teased, but she sobered when Jor-El's gaze caught hers.

"Yes." He lightly touched the polished surface of the armored exterior. "But if escape became necessary, the outposts on outlying stars and other systems would be our only hope."

"The council does not share your opinion," Lara said disdainfully. "They put their hope in technology and other foolishness."

Jor-El smiled. "Who is to say that this is not equal foolishness..." he murmured. Lara watched him in silence for a long moment, and then spoke.

"Thank you for your time. But I should be getting back. I have overstayed my welcome anyhow."  
"Not at all." Jor-El caught her eye and gave a bow. "You are welcome anytime."

"Really?" Lara smiled, and looked around her admiringly. "You certainly have interesting ideas. I don't know if – "  
"Then I hope you'll come back." Jor-El lifted the other shields and smoke once again filled the high chamber. "Unless I've frightened you off."

"It would take more than smoke to keep me away," Lara replied, ascending the steps, and disappearing from view.

Jor-El did not get much work done that day. In fact, he descended to the library and after a bit of quiet reading, took a walk, lost in his thoughts. He was not the only one. Across the city, Lara lay on her bed, pondering all she had seen and heard. It would seem that things were more complicated that she at first thought. But her mind was made up.

Jor-El was the push she needed to finally shun the propaganda of the council and become a radical – a rebel who spoke out against the ways of the genesis chamber. And so far in Kryptonopolis, there were only two rebels – Jor-El, and Lara Lor-Van. That is what , more properly, we would call being intended for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Jor-El wasn't so sure that this was a good idea, but although Krypton did have many injustices, it was a good society, and he loved this planet. Still – Jor-El knew that he had few friends on the council when it came his time to serve. He had no assistant either. Curse the fact that he was born into a noble family. Those living on the lowest levels at least were free. _More free_, his mind echoed back. But still within the confines of the roles society placed on them. He sighed, and shoved his personal feelings to the side. More important were the facts about Krypton's core.

"The council is aware of these things, Jor-El," the head repeated, "And I say again, that measures have been taken –"

"What measures?" he demanded. "Measures that are merely filling up time? We have little time to fill!" he exploded, and the angry remonstrances of the council filled his ears.

"Order!" shouted the head's assistant. "Lor-Van approaches."

They grew quieter as the tardy councilman arrived, with his assistant Jir-An in tow.

"Forgive my lateness, there were unavoidable circumstances that kept me," Lor-Van said, gravely taking his seat, his cape parting to reveal the glyph of his family upon his armored chest.

"We resume," the head's assistant announced, and the buzz of conversation filled the air. Jor-El gritted his teeth in exasperation.

There were several seats to the side of the council's circle which from time to time were filled with guests, special speakers, or privileged onlookers. Movement in the area caught Jor-El's eye, and he resisted the urge to smile when he saw Lara Lor-Van enter and take a seat, her dark hair bowing in the fitful breeze. Their conversations had been his joy and inspiration, and hardly a day had passed that they didn't communicate in some way. He had found, at last, a woman he could admire and trust, whom he genuinely enjoyed just being with. He intellect and beauty were in perfect accord, and Jor-El knew that he if let himself, he would love her passionately.

Lara felt the same way about Jor-El. In him she had found a man who inspired the best and most noble thoughts in her, and drove her to decision, not just intellectual ponderings. She felt fulfilled and completed when she was with him, and at the same time was spurred on to a higher purpose – one he believed Rao had planned before Krypton. Their gazes met, and they silently exchanged a motionless smile with only their eyes.

Jir-An had been observing Lara closely ever since their conversation on the platform the day Lara had met Jor-El. He knew something had changed. She was a thinker – that had been determined before she was even born. He was a thinker as well; together, they could accomplish much. That had been their parents' plan. But not. This thinker had found a leader. A dangerous combination. Jir-An sent a venomous look toward Jor-El, something not lost upon the scientist, who understood everything the moment Jir-An cast a scathing glance toward Lara as well. Lara merely held her head a little bit higher.

Lor-Van leaned back and spoke in his assistant's ear. "What is the meaning of this, Jir-An?"

"That man opposite you is the one your rebellious daughter chooses to consort with."

Lor-Van drew his brows together fiercely. "Consort with? How so?"

"I will leave that up to you to discover, sir."

Lor-Van grabbed Jir-An by the edge of his cape and jerked him down toward him. "Tell me what you know, boy."

"I know nothing beyond the fact that she is refusing my advances and has become friends with Jor-El."

"Advances? Surely you are not trying to woo her? Marriage is a matter of form – a mass yearly ceremony."

"Sir, I know that Lara cannot respect a man she cannot love."

"Othe way around, Jir-An. She will not love a man she cannot respect. But she will marry you, nevertheless. It cannot be helped. More's the pity for her."

With that, the two men returned to the discussion at hand. Jor-El's voice finally spoke out above the rest.  
"Would the honorable council be so kind as to tell me approxamately how much time the core has left before Krypton is flung to the stars?"

"You should be telling us that, Jor-El," one of the councilmen mocked, and laughter greeted this jibe. But the head's assistant was calling for order.

"Sir, Jor-El is in need of an assistant. It is not proper for the councilman or woman to be shouting their own entrance into the conversation. An assistant does this for each councilmember, and then the councilmember speaks."

"I have no one to be my assistant," Jor-El began, but a voice spoke up.

"I will."

All heads turned to see Lara, the daughter of Lor-Van rise, and stride into the circle. "I have not yet served, so the council can find no fault with my assisting him."

The head nodded. "As you wish."

Lor-Van tried to catch his daughter's eye, but she swept by him without a glance and took up her post behind Jor-El's chair.

"Why are you doing this?" he murmured after tugging her hand to indicate he wished a word in her ear.

"I want to be present for the meetings and I would like to have a say in the governing of my planet," she responded.

"Assistants are not supposed to participate before their councilmembers."

"And I will not. We will be speaking together, I presume." She straightened, and Jor-El had a hard time keeping a smile from his lips.

**Review, and tell me if I should continue! I've got lots of ideas, but I want to hear from you guys too. It only takes a minute, and it means a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was late when the council adjourned. Jor-El and Lara walked together through the large airy passages, talking in low voices.

"You see, they think that I am a paranoid upstart who would set the world into a frenzy after gaining power. I don't want power. I just want our planet to have a chance."

"And it is truly this bad?" Lara stopped, and met his eyes.

Jor-El gazed steadily back. "It is." Lara looked at the ground. "I have known it for longer than any of the council. I have been studying this for decades, and they are only just beginning to realize the danger. No one will listen."

"I do." Lara was still looking at the ground. "I would do anything if only –" She stopped short.

"If only what?" Jor-El said quietly, his eyes seeking hers. She tipped her face up.

"If only I did not have to follow the council's will."

"And marry Jir-An?" he said gently. She nodded.

"There are love matches, made when two people agree to defy the pre-ordained system."

"But the last time that occurred was in cycle 12,187," Lara murmured, her voice thick with suppressed emotion.

Jor-El smiled. "Yes, you are right. But that does not mean it cannot happen again." He took her hand, and Lara jumped; this was the first time they had touched out of emotion, and not from necessity or function. His hand was large and warm around hers, and she could feel his breath upon her cheek as he whispered, "You are the only person whom I would want to spend the rest of my life with. "

Lara nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "And you are the only man I admire enough to love as a husband."

Footsteps approaching interrupted their moment together. Jir-An rounded the corner and stopped short, seeing the two standing together. Then he advanced, directing his attention to Lara.

"I am going to review one of the outposts at the beginning of next week."

Lara said nothing, while Jir-An and Jor-El exchanged emotionless glances.

"It will be dangerous."

"Then I wish you luck," Lara said quietly, giving him a small smile.

"I will not return for some time."

"You will be missed."

They stared at each other, neither saying another word, until Jir-An finally said, "Your father will be needing you while I am away. The scientist will have to fend for himself, I am afraid."

And with that, he walked on past them, disappearing around a bend in the passage.

"I should be going," Jor-El said at last. "I bid you good night, then."

"Good night," Lara smiled, and they parted ways, each listening to the unfaltering footsteps of the other until they could be heard no more.

Lor-Van looked up upon hearing the droid relay the message that someone was at the door.

"Who is it?" he inquired, adjusting his ornamental collar and checking himself before the mirror.

"Your daughter, Lara," Lara's voice came over the droid's system, and it's impressionable surface melted into her features. "I would like to speak with you."

"Come in, then," Lor-Van said, and the hoverbot buzzed over and activated the door so that it retreated into its crevice in the ceiling. Lara walked through the doorway and stood before her father.

"Are you aware what today is?" she asked at last, after looking about her for a while and hoping her father would speak first and ask what was the matter.

"I am. It is the day of the great council, the day that General Zod will be reporting his duties, the day the Jir-An will likely have reached his destination, the day that –"

"The day that Krypton's yearly wedding ceremony is held?" Lara said sweetly.

"Is it?" Lor-Van's face fell. "That is a pity. You will have to wait until the next cycle when Jir-An is back."

"That's just it. I am not marrying him." There she said it. Lara watched as her father turned to face her, disbelief in his eyes.

"What did you say?" He advanced toward her, his robes swishing. "Who _do_ you intend to marry, then?"

"Jor-El," Lara answered in a small voice. "We have decided it."

Lor-Van stood in disbelief. "Lara, do you realize that no one has defied the established order of the genesis chamber since 12,18-"

"Yes, I do. But it is not impossible, is it?"

Her father stood still for a long moment, and then sighed. "No, it is not. Not between two willing parties."

"We are both willing," Lara replied. Her father was not one to bluster and rant, but she knew that behind his mild eyes, disapproval was raging.

"Do you realize what he is?" Lor-Van asked at last.

"He is a good man," Lara stated. "He is different from everyone else."

"It's the truth," huffed Lor-Van. "He is mad."

"He is not mad, father," Lara said, adding, "Or if he is, than I am mad as well."

"The latter is more believable," Lor-Van said, holding his head high. "I must leave, or I will be late to the council. You are to accompany me?"

"Yes. I can be both your assistant and Jor-El's."

Lor-Van shook his head. "Not properly. Do what you wish. But know that Krypton will not continue in it's glory if torn apart by rebels and aberrants."

Lora made not response, but followed her father to the councilroom. She was assistant to him that day, but when she caught Jor-El's eye, he knew that she had told him, and that they were to meet in the huge ceremony hall at sundown to be joined as one.


	6. Chapter 6

The ceremony was simple; a hall filled with couples who had been destined to be together from birth, standing together, joined by one hand or two. Jor-El and Lara stood side by side, no one knowing that they were defying one of the most basic traditions of their planet in their union.

The ceremony's superior stood upon the gilded dais at the far end of the chamber, amplification droids hovering about the perimeter of the building to reflect his voice as he read the commitments each would make to their spouse.

Jor-El smiled as he promised to love and protect Lara, and tears shone in Lara's eyes as she promised to respect and obey Jor-El. She let go of his hand for a moment to dash the tears away, and then they rejoined hands, Jor-El smiling at the dampness on her hand as the entire room was pronounced officially wed, and they were dismissed. Not many spectators were there, as this was a matter of custom and not the joyous occasion it should be, but Jor-El smiled and tugged Lara's hand when he spotted Lor-Van beating his hasty retreat out of the doors of the hall. Lara laughed, and they embraced among the hundreds of others, before leaving and going to the El tower.

Lara followed him through the library into the lift and they stepped forth onto the tall platform which overlooked all the planetary levels.

"We are so blessed to live in such a place," Jor-El said quietly, putting his arm around Lara and drawing her close. "I only hope that it can be saved."

"If passion is any measurement, then I am sure that all of Krypton will see the truth in time," Lara replied.

"I hope you are right."

Lara looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you are not, that means we are two lunatics spending our lives annoying the sane world with our lunacy," Jor-El laughed. "But I'm fairly sure that is not the case."

"I know it is not." Lara spoke with conviction. "We are together, and we have hope."

Jor-El looked down at her, at the woman who believed in him so implicitly. Her bright mind had allied itself with his, and he knew this was no small tribute to the work he had done and the beliefs that he held. She was a strong, and confident woman, but suddenly she seemed so small and fragile. He held her tighter. "Come, let's go inside."

After partaking together of an enhanced daily nutritional tablets, Jor-El showed Lara their room – it was very much like any other Kryptonian bedchamber, but instead of there being simply a bed and storing capsules for armored suits, there was a partially finished machine in the corner.

"What is that?" Lara asked, but Jor-El lowered a panel to block it from view.

"I haven't decided. It's an experiment."

"So secretive," Lara shook her head.

"Not secretive," he smiled. "Just indecisive."

It was late, and Lara knew that they likely should have retired right away instead of talking on the platform, but she was strangely shy, and hesitated as she undressed from her ceremonial robe and stood in her underdress. Jor-El had removed his robe and armor, even his armored suit beneath his clothing, and slipped into a loose-fitting tunic. Then he met Lara's eyes.

"Are you frightened?"

She lifted her chin, too noble to lie. "Yes."

Jor-El looked away for a long moment, love burning in his eyes when they at last met and held hers. "Husbands sleep with their wives every night all over this planet. But we will be doing something that hasn't been done for ages." He seated himself on the edge of the high, hard bed, and Lara followed his example.

Suddenly, a cloud passed over her face. Jor-El saw this. "What is it?"

Lara looked at him for a long moment, her lips trembling ever so slightly. Her husband took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Tell me."

"This... is this a grand experiment to you?" she whispered. "Because I am a bleeder?"

Shock registered itself on his face. "No!" Jor-El exclaimed, taking in a quick breath. "No, Lara, how could you think such a thing? Don't you trust me?"

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "Never mind, I just... I suddenly had the thought–"

"I married you because I love and admire you, and I know you did the same for me." He drew her into his arms, and Lara closed her eyes, hearing the thud of his heart and feeling the warmth of his chest againsts her face.

"Forgive me. I spoke too quickly. I did not truly doubt you."

"And I hope you never will."

Lara pulled back so that they could look into each others eyes and laid her hand shyly against his cheek, beginning to stroke his beard. He smiled, and covered her hand with his. And very slowly, for the very first time, they connected their lips in a kiss.

Jor-El lay her down gently on the bed, and Lara gasped as his weight pressed down upon her, first clinging to his back, then entwining her fingers through his hair. Together they lay upon the high bed in the huge chamber, two people, so deeply connected through love and mutual respect, that their deeds were glorious though they had not occurred for thousands of years.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to sandrinha ferreira. Thank you for your lovely reviews! They are encouragement to keep writing :-)**

It was some time later that Lara received word the Jir-An had returned. There were rumors of him working with General Zod, as Lor-Van was forced to find another assistant now that Lara functioned as Jor-El's (and rightfully so). The council took the news of their marriage quite well, all things considered, but Lara did not know if Jir-An had heard the news, and had yet to see him. The day came when their paths crossed in the passageways of the council tower.

"Lara!" Someone calling her name caused her to stop and turn. When she realized it was Jir-An, she directed her steps toward him.

"Jir-An – good to see that you are in one piece," she said, giving him a smile. He seemed surprised.

"I would not have expected that of you. One would almost think you wished me dead."

Lara crossed her arms. "Who has been spreading such rumors? You are a friend."

His eyebrows lifted. "That's an improvement. I should go away more often if this is how you react."

"Nonsense." Lara looked about to make sure that no one was listening, and then leaned in closer. "Is it true you are working for the General?"

Jir-An narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard that you came under his command while inspecting the outposts and continue to do so even now."  
"What if I told you he has a use for me?"

"I would find no objection in that; my father has another assistant now."

Jir-An looked surprised. "Not you?"

Lara cocked her head. "Have you not been to the council?"

"Not since I have returned. Other things occupy my time."

"No doubt," Lara replied, haughtily, it seemed. "But no, I assist my husband now."

Jir-An looked as if he had been slapped. "Your _what_?"

"My husband, Jor-El," answered Lara, holding her head high. "You had not heard?"  
"_Jor-El_ –!" Jir-An looked shocked. "You married him?"

Lara nodded, wondering in spite of herself if she should not have brought this up when she was alone with her would-be suitor.

"You little traitor!" he spat, his eyes burning. "You defied the will of Krypton's laws!"

"It is not a law, Jir-An, it is an intention. The two are very different."  
"But Jor-El is a self-important maniac who thinks he will get esteem and power by predicting the end of our world! He is an idiot! A fool, and I will not –"

"You're making yourself ridiculous," Lara hissed. "Stop it or you'll bring the guardbots on us."

"I really thought you had more sense than that, Lara," Jir-An said, giving her a scathing glance. "A woman as intelligent as you are, to ally yourself with that madman."

"If he is mad, then I am mad with him."

"That is the first sensible thing you've said in a long time," Jir-An muttered, making as if to go, but then turning on his heel and demanding, "How long has it been?"

"The ceremony was the day you were due to arrive at the outpost."

"And if I were here, you would not have engaged in such folly, yes?"

Lara shook her head. "I'm afraid the outcome would have been the same."

"I'm afraid you're right," Jir-An sneered.

"Come, don't be nasty. It could not be helped. Say you won't be our enemy, Jir-An. Jor-El has wisdom that none of the council would believe, and if you were on our side, then –"

"I would not willfully harm you, Lara Lor-Van. Jor-El is a different story."

Lara gritted her teeth – his blatant use of her maiden name came as an insult under these circumstances.

"It is just Lara, and you would do well to remember that, Jir-An," she said grandly. "My husband now has nothing against you, but if you continue in this juvenile behavior, he is likely to become your enemy."

"Then so be it," Jir An snapped, and he strode off down the passage, leaving Lara looking after him. Lara sighed, and went to find Jor-El. She was not surprised to find him in the chamber beneath the council room, engaged in a lively discussion with an expert on the nearby star systems.

"Admit it, it would be difficult, not impossible," Jor-El was saying as the old man floundered, and finally stuttered out his assent.

"Very good, thank you – that's all I needed."

"You ought to be flattered, Dal. My husband only seeks the opinions of experts," Lara said, smiling, and standing next to Jor-El. He took her arm within his, and gave it a squeeze. "Excuse me," he said, bowing, and leaving a confused, albeit elated Dal standing alone in the chamber.

"I was speaking with Jir-An," Lara said in a low voice as they walked side by side. "Watch out for him."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Not exactly. But he certainly wasn't full of goodwill toward any of us."

"Any of us?" Jor-El stopped and met her eyes.

Lara looked away. "Either of us."

Jor-El gave her a long look. "What is it you're not telling me?"

"I'm not secretive, I'm indecisive," Lara said pushing him aside and continuing to walk. "I don't really know yet."

Jor-El's hand on her arm caused her to come to a halt. When she turned to face him her eyes were large.

"Tell me," he whispered. She shook her head. "Not here."

"Where then?"

Lara sighed. "I don't want to. I am not sure."

"Is it –" Jor-El's eyes glowed as he drew closer to her. Lara nodded.

Jor-El seized her hand. "Come with me. I have equipment in the workroom."

They returned with all speed and in answer to Lara's questions, Jor-El admitted that he did reinvent some of the old technology used when natural births were possible, in the hopes that one day it would be of use.

Lara lay very still as she was scanned, and the surface of the scanner gradually took the shape of her body. Jor-El's face was hidden behind the droid as he manipulated the impression and then she heard him take in his breath. His face was as picture of awe. "It is," he whispered. He gathered Lara into his arms. "Oh, Lara," he breathed. "It is." She felt the damp of his tears on her neck and held him close, her breath coming in short gasps.

"What is going to happen?" she managed at last. "Can it be hidden?"

Jor-El took a deep breath. "Not forever. And it shouldn't be."

"Shouldn't it? It is defying the order –"

"We have defied the orders of society already, have we not? I say that this be a proud example of the things possible – of Krypton's future hope."

"Others won't see it that way," Lara reminded.

"Others can go to Vohc," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Lara began to be ill in the mornings not long after. Jor-El saw this as alarming, but as both he and Lara studied, they found it to a common symptom of natural births in bygone ages. So whenever she was unwell, Jor-El would sit by Lara's side, holding her thick dark hair out of her face as she vomited, and gathered her into his arms like a tired child when it was over, carrying her to their bed and tending to her needs until the feelings passed.

Through several star cycles this continued in the utmost of secrecy, and at last subsided; Lara grew stronger, and her husband was able to spend more time on his research once again. He was drafting plans of which he would tell no one, not even Lara.

Jor-El came into a bit of his deserved praise when the council recognized his discovery of the Phantom Zone. Lara watched proudly as his information was presented to the council and verified. An expedition at once was assigned to test its limits. At first Lara was concerned about the effects the zone would have on a living organism, but the suits which each expeditionary were to wear were designed to withstand much stronger forces. Lara would hold her husband's place in the council until his return.

The morning of Jor-El's departure dawned brilliantly, Krypton's red sun streaming in through the ceiling portal and illumining the room in which he bade Lara a swift goodbye.

"It will not be for long," he reminded her, and she nodded. She was a strong woman, and not one to weep a trifles, but there was a small line upon her forehead, and he pressed his lips to it, murmuring, "Don't upset the council too much. Remember, you are to leave that to me."

Lara smiled and kissed him, before stepping back and giving him a nod. "There you are, then. Tell me everything when you return."

Jor-El nodded. "Take care of yourself." He met her eyes. "I mean it."

"I will. Don't worry."

"Farewell, then, Lara."

She nodded silently, and Jor-El turned, striding out toward the waiting capsule, his cape billowing in the rising wind. Lara dressed herself quickly, knowing it was not long until the council would convene, and not wanting to be late on her first day standing in for her husband. She anticipated some awkwardness in being seated opposite her father in the council, as she was well aware he disagreed with most everything she and her husband believed, but it was to be worse than she thought.

Jir-An's smile greeted her as she took her seat and looked up. "Your father is unwell today, and I am standing in for him."

"I thought that your business was now with General Zod," Lara replied coldly, settling her skirts about her.

"You have no faith in me, do you," Jir-An sneered. "I am just grateful I can look at you across from me, and not that fool Jor-El."

"Watch your words," Lara replied quickly, her eyes blazing. "I will tolerate no scorn of him in his absence. If you have objections to bring against him or any of his beliefs, at least have the courage to say them to his face, and not take them out on his wife while he is away."

The council's beginning prevented further conversation. The moment they adjourned for the day, Lara rose and exited the chamber swiftly, her temper being severely tried by the scoldings she received at every turn. It was true – there was really not one other in Krypton who would see the truth in her words. It was becoming urgent, Jor-El said. Drastic actions should be taken, but the council could not be awakened from it's slumbering apathy.

"A tragic situation, is it not." A voice echoed her thoughts and Lara turned to see Jir-An leaning against the side of a control station and watching her.

Lara cocked her head. "I don't know what you mean."

"Jor-El sent to the Phantom Zone."

"My husband is a member of a party exploring his discovery," she replied tartly. "If the council deems it a prison, then let the epithets of shame fall upon those it sends there."

"And did they not send him?" His eyebrows lifted.

"Your insults do you no good, Jir-An. They are hollow and void. As are your arguments in the council; nothing will sway me."

"I did not say I was trying to sway you," Jir-An said slowly, walking aimlessly in her direction. "Merely expressing an opinion. You can be accused of no less."

"I will spare you the complete argument. But it is not an opinion. It is the truth."

"Madness," he whispered.

"Those are mad who do not recognize it's veracity," she countered.

Jir-An gave her a long look, and his face softened. "Why must it come to this? Why must we be enemies now?"

Lara looked away briefly, and murmured, "If we are enemies it is through no fault of mine."

"You knew that I loved you, and you threw my love away –"

"That was not love, Jir-An, that was being a blind victim of an age-old atrocity."

"Atrocity!" Jir-An looked surprised. "Be careful what you say, or you may be branded a traitor."

"By General Zod, perhaps. Not by anyone of consequence," Lara said flippantly. This had the expected effect.

"Zod is a powerful commander, a capable man, a leader with –"

"- With no ability to see beyond his own blind beliefs," Lara finished, stopping short at the look on Jir-An's face.

"Your own words, my lady."

Lara turned on her heel, and began to stride away.

"Why do you flee?" Jir-An called after her.

"So that I would not slap you," Lara called back over her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Jor-El returned after a single orbit, and Lara was there waiting for him on the platform. He stepped from the capsule, his face a mask of delight. Silently, Lara embraced him, and led him within the tower. She was arrayed in a heavy robe which opened to reveal the finer material underneath and as soon as she was alone she gestured to it's folds. With a look of reverence, Jor-El grasped the edges of the heavy robe and parted it, his eyes falling with delight upon the light fabric which softened around the swell of her belly. Laying his hand gently upon it's warm curve, Jor-El marveled at the miracle they had begun. "You are well?" he whispered, and Lara nodded, laying her hand atop his and murmuring, "I can feel the babe move almost any hour of the day."

"The child will be healthy, and strong," Jor-El said, a shadow passing across his face. Lara noticed this, but did not press him, instead inquiring if he needed a nutritional tablet, or if it would tell her of the zone. They spent a quiet day together, and when night fell, slept nestled together in the dying light from the portal above them on their bed. Lara's even breathing could be heard, and her husband rose softly, pressing commands into the hoverbot which silently obeyed, passing over Lara's sleeping form, and then returning to it's station. Jor-El watched its surface for a long moment, and then smiled when it revealed the results he was looking for. Lara stirred, and Jor-El quickly erased his work.

"Not sleeping...?" Lara murmured, and he smiled in response.

"Too much on my mind."

She shifted, and lay on her back, putting her hand on the side of his face. "You may as well tell me."

He toyed with the end of one of her curls as she continued to stroke his beard, and spoke the thoughts that were thronging through his head.

"Lara – from the Phantom Zone I could look down upon Krypton. It suddenly struck me what the portents are – of what I have been studying. That is the danger and the fear of facing the facts... that the truth is inescapable." He shut his eyes for a moment, and then raised himself on his elbow beside her. "Krypton is doomed. We have weeks – months, at most, before the energy core completely collapses. I am going to continue to try and convince the council of this."

"They will not listen." Lara shook her head. "Their ears are too full of folly and the schemes of General Zod to hear reason. Our only hope lies in the stars."

"Our only hope is here," Jor-El said quietly, placing his hand on his wife's arched womb. Lara watched fondly as he traced his thumb in slow circles, not letting his eyes leave her belly for an instant. Lara felt it coming – a stirring, and a kick. Jor-El's mouth curved in a smile, but it was a sad one. Lara sat up, facing him.

"What is it?"

He shook his head. "I have not worked it out yet."

"Tell me. It does not have to be finished for us to speak of it."

Jor-El met her eyes briefly, but looked away. "Lara – "

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, standing it on end. Lara silently smoothed it back into place as his eyes clouded, and he said thickly, "It may be too late for Krypton."

Letting the thought sink in before she allowed herself to reply, Lara said slowly, "I know."

Jor-El's blue eyes met her own. "That's not what I meant. I meant for us too. For all of us."

"All?" Her lips were pale.

"Except one."

Lara did not understand at once, but the warm pressure of his hand on her stomach suddenly filled her with understanding. "Surely they will see in time –"

"They will not." His voice rose. "You are not a fool, and yet I have been working at this for cycles before you loved me. They will not see what is just under their noses – like the red sun, it blinds them to look truth in the face."

"But we must fight as though we are not yet beaten," Lara said firmly. "You do not know this to be the end."

"If I did, would it change anything?"

"It might. We are like actors in a play – we know the ending, and yet we must play for all we are worth, because it is our time, and it is our fate."

"Fate..." muttered her husband. "The untraceable variable."

"My father will do all he can to poison the council against your words, as will Jir-An and Zod," Lara said quietly, "But I will speak for you, and as soon as they know of the miracle they will be forced to give your ideas credence."

"The Phantom Zone came and went like a cast-off toy," grumbled Jor-El. "Their favor is more short-lived than a child's."

"Supposing we leave them to their folly?" Lara hazarded, her voice echoing around the large room. Jor-El turned to her and stared her in the face, his gaze penetrating, and strange.

"Supposing we do?" he said at last, his voice hollow.

"Then all will die?" she whispered, half-fearing her own voice, for once in her life not knowing if she wanted to hear the truth.

Jor-El sighed heavily. "Unless something changes. I have made preparations. Preparations that are secret, and dangerous."

Lara nodded, encouraging him on. "Krypton may be destroyed, but hope will live that it may yet be rebuilt."

He nodded, his eyes soft. "You understand then, what we must do. We will save it's life, and give our civilization hope of revival."

Lara shook her head, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. "Wait – what do you mean?"

Jor-El set his jaw. "Nothing. I thought you –"

"I don't understand."

"I thought you anticipated my thoughts."

But Lara heard enough to alarmed. "What is it?" she pleaded. "You must tell me."

Jor-El took her hands. "If Krypton is destroyed, then we die with it." Lara nodded soberly, but whispered, "There is hope that if we made it to the nearest star system –"

"Lara, listen to me. We are products of this society, tainted by it, and its injustices. We would not be fitting ones to rebuild our world, even should we survive."

"But the child..."

"That is our hope. If it is saved, then the future of Krypton is assured, even though we perish."

Lara felt cold all over. "What are you saying...?" she said, her voice sounding not at all like her own.

"He would be sent away, ideally with the codex which contains the data of those yet to be born. Making his life on another system, one day he would be able to begin Krypton anew, and make it better."

"Sent away..." Lara whispered. He could see it on her face: her mind working to sort out the implications. Playing across her features like a display of data, he watched her argue out the meaning of his words – yes, he is right, it is sthe only way. No, it is too dangerous, what if something were to go wrong... Yes, we must, and cross those bridges when we come to them. No, I could not do that, to send away the miracle, the child of the first natural birth Krypton had seen in many ages. Yes – yes, it is the right thing to do. It is selfless, and bold. No... I could not remain here and face death.

Lara looked him in the face. "You are right." Her voice was steady, her eyes unnaturally bright. "It is our only choice. But meanwhile –" She swallowed back tears, and her husband wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head into his shoulder. "-Meanwhile we must play as if we do not know the end. Tell the council about the child."

"It will be one thing they cannot ignore."

"They will be upset at our choice."

"But it is our choice. Perhaps the council will listen to us," Jor-El whispered, holding his wife and unborn child close. But both knew it was a folly – an impossibility – a lie.


	10. Chapter 10

Jor-El surveyed the semi-circle of the leading minds of Krypton. "I know that you think this to be nothing but rumors. What can I do to convince you of their truth?"

"Jor-El," began the head. "You are an honored member of our council, but if you continue in this mad repetition of personal beliefs, then you are on an excellent path to be –"

"Personal beliefs have nothing to do with it," Jor-El interrupting, rising. "Hear me when I say that if this were a matter of belief, then the council would have heard much more from me upon this subject."

"Then thank Rao that it is not," Lor-Van put in.

"Did it ever occur to the council that my husband's passion stems from great knowledge, rather than great self-importance?" Lara put in.

"Jor-El would have us believe that Krypton's future is nothing more than fragments of ash suspended in space and time, and that we will be forgotten by the peoples of the universes. Is this true?" The head inclined his gaze toward the scientist.

Jor-El took a deep breath. "When I look toward the future, I see these things. It is true that they cannot be averted. I want to believe in a bright future for Krypton, but I –"

"Perhaps if the councilmember were to look about him instead of at data screens, he would be confronted with the obvious facts that such a civilization could not possibly be destroyed in such short order." Jir-An sneered.

Jor-El raised his voice. "The core is collapsing."

"Order, order..." insisted the head's assistant.

"The lives of Krypton are safe, and so are the lives that are yet to come," Lor-Van said with finality.

"The only life that has a future here is the one growing within my wife!" Jor-El shouted. Silence reigned following his words.

"What did you say?" The head narrowed his eyes, and leaned forward, looking as if his ears might be decieving him. Lara held her head high, meeting Lor-Van's eyes.

"Jor-El speaks the truth. I carry life within me."

"A child within a woman..." Jir-An breathed. "Such a thing has not been done since –"

"Cycle 12,187," Jor-El said dryly. "But it is happening now."

Lara rose, as if to prove her words, and parted her cape, revealing the El glyph on the breast of her dress, and the fruitful bulge beneath it that contained their child. The council gasped and murmured to one another, while Lor-Van's eyes filled with rage.

"This is unnatural," he finally burst out, "And a violation of Krypton's ways! The traitors should be punished."

"Peace, Lor-Van, they are not to be harmed," the head spoke firmly. "Although Lara and Jor-El have proved to us once again that they do not desire unity or conformity with our planet's systems."

"We desire what is right," Lara said boldly.

"Right is a matter of opinion," began Lor-Van, but the councilman beside him looked at the timepiece and announced,

"It is time for us to adjourn, is it not?"

The head agreed, and all were charged to forget the matter until the following day. The moment the council was dismissed, Lor-Van approached his daughter and arrested her retreat.

"Lara."

Lara turned and beheld him with the glory only a woman who knows she is in the right can muster. Jor-El appeared by her side.

"Why did you not tell me of your disorder?" he demanded. "I did not know that you suffered from this dangerous and ancient condition! It has been all but eradicated."

"This is not a suitable conversation to be having," Lara said quietly. "My husband and I disagree with the ways of the genesis chamber and chose to do things another way."

"But this is preposterous. The child will not appear on records nor will it have an assured future here."

"If we are to believe my husband, then none of us do," Lara answered dryly.

Jor-El wisely said not a word, but gently took his wife's arm and ushered her away down the corridor.

"Are you alright?" he murmured in her ear, once they were a sufficient distance away.

"Could not be better," she replied through her teeth. "Though it is hard to be constantly surrounded by fools."

Jor-El laughed at this. Lara glared at him.

"I mean it. I am tired of people not listening to you when you obviously know what must be done."

"What must be done..." her husband echoed. "Have you been thinking?"

"About what?"

"About what must be done," came the cryptic response.

Lara suddenly understood. "About the child..." Jor-El nodded.

There was a long silence as they were both lost in thought. Once again, he could see the inner battle raging on her face.

"I decided," she said, her voice thin. "You are right."

"This is something we decided before," he began gently, but she cut him off.

"Every day I must decide anew. This is no easy thing, Jor."

"I know. Believe me, I know." His voice grew thick. "Come, let us away from prying eyes. I have something to show you."

Jor-El turned and strode out onto the nearby platform and raised his voice. "H'raka!"

Lara watched as slowly the tiny shadow on horizon became a four-winged creature which drew nigh to the tower and then hovered, before landing gracefully. "Lara, meet my new friend. She is a warkite."

Lara appoached the creature which swung its head from side to side, getting a good view of her.

"Where did you –"

"The Scarlet Forest. On my return from the Phanrom Zone I realized that if we need to evacuate the planet, we will need something untrackable. This is an non-modified warkite."

"Will it try to find the others that belong to the law council?"

"Perhaps. But their genetic codes have been greatly altered, and they may not find each other. Besides, she seems docile enough, and comes at my every call."

Lara raised a hand and laid it upon the leathery head of the beast, and smiled as it's eyes closed and a low sound emitted from deep in its throat. "An untrackable warkite..." she whispered. "Only you would think of such a thing."

Just then, an alarm began to sound, and angry voices were heard approaching. H'raka tossed her head and beat her wings, sending a current of air blasting around the two.

"I knew it," Jor-El muttered. "We are in trouble already."

He clambered aboard the warkite, and offered Lara his hand, pulling her up behind him.

"Hold on," he instructed, as H-raka gave a powerful thrust with her back legs and sent them launching into the air. Lara caught her breath and clung to Jor-El's back as they rose above the city and out reach of the angry councilmembers.

"Is this illegal too?" Lara shouted above the rush of wind about them as H'raka's dizzying flight propelled them toward the house of El.

"Yes," Jor-El admitted. "But reliable, swift, and most importantly, unaltered from its originality. I still have not fully discovered the limits to the intellect and loyalty of this creature. But I can tell you, it is great."

H'raka folded her wings tight to her body and began to dive, slicing down through the planetary levels and plunging toward the red canal far beneath them. Joe-El felt Lara cling tightly to his back, and heard her shout, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I don't, but I trust H'raka does." This gave Lara very little comfort, and just as they were about to plunge through the waters and likely cut through the very core of the planet, the warkite skimmed the canal with an earsplitting skreech, and they began their ascent again.

Jor-El laughed loudly and freely. "I suppose she has a sense of fun. Are you alright?"

Lara nodded wordlessly as the third planetary level whizzed by her sight, and she turned her head, trying to see behind them as they flew. Her hair blew in front of her face, and briefly she let go one hand to brush it away. Just then, H'raka veered abruptly to the right, and Lara screamed as she felt herself slip.

"Lara!" Jor-El shouted, catching her by the arm just before she fell, dragging her back aboard the dragon's leathery back, and continuing to tighten his grip on her. "Hold on!"

She nodded mutely as the tower loomed before them, and with a final cry, H'raka hovered, and then landed lightly, shaking her head and flaring the ruff on her neck in excitement.

"We need to get a saddle, and a safety strap," were Jor-El's first words as he slid to the ground, lifting Lara down after him. "Are you alright?"

She was windblown and a bit rattled, but she nodded. "Yes, I'm alright." A funny look crossed her face, and she dropped her hands to her stomach. "I think that your child enjoyed the ride."

Curiously, Jor-El put his hand on the side of her stomach to be rewarded by a vigorous kick. The child continued to squirm and stretch within its mother as Jor-El joined their lips in a kiss.

The warkite yipped, drawing his attention to matters at hand. "You may go, and many thanks, H'raka," he said. With a parting screech, the dragon beat her wings in the air, and was gone onto the hot night air.

"Will she come back?" Lara asked, watching the warkite's departure.

Jor-El nodded. "Yes. She will do whatever I say, but often I have left her to her own devices and found them to be better." He chuckled. "Another precaution."

But they knew it was no laughing matter, as judged by the sad look on Jor-El's face as he gave his wife's promising swell a final caress, and they descended the steps indoors.

"Our hope," she said quietly, and he smiled.

"Our hope."


	11. Chapter 11

**Special thanks to my lovely reviewers and followers, both members and my favorite anonymous guests! You know who you are. I am truly surprised at how much you all are enjoying my story. So glad, though. I really wish there were more Jor-El/Lara fans out there! Alright, on with the story...**

Surprisingly, Tor-An, Jir's father, brought no objection against the warkite in the council the following day, though it was he who had sighted it and recognized it as an un-enhanced, unmodified creature. Daily Lara was becoming closer to birthing her child, and he was not a cruel man. In fact, he was curious if her body would sustain the birth. He told Jir this one evening as they stood together in the house of An.

"It is a strange business, to be sure. Strange to look upon."

"She will likely die," Jir-An said bitterly.

"And would that please you?" Tor-An looked at his son with distaste. "Really, I thought you were over that by now."

"Over that?" Jir-An rose, his armored suit enhancing his wiry muscular figure. "Lara and I were childhood playmates –"

"Children think little of love," Tor-An said with a wave of his hand.

"This one did. I loved Lara, and looked forward to the day she would be my wife. Our children would have been the brightest and best of Krypton's minds, and the genesis chamber would be the proper place for them to grow and develop. Think of the hazards –" he broke off in rage. "Flying about on a _warkite_, Father. And not one of the council's – a warkite straight from the Scarlet Forest..."

"It does seem a foolish way to foster the life of a child," Tor-An agreed. "But you did not answer my question."

Jir-An stiffened. "I do not want Lara to die."  
"Good." Tor rose, and fastened his cape on either side of his shoulders. "Lor-Van and I have been good friends, and I would not want enmity between our children. Look about you. Find another woman to love."

"It is difficult! She broke the system; we were intended for each other. Now I am supposed to defy my rearing and simply find another?"

"You know other intelligent women – what about Faora?" Tor said complacently.

"Faora is intended not to marry, she told me. She was designed that way, and will listen to no man, save the General himself."

"Hmph." was Tor-An's eloquent reply.

Meanwhile, at the house of El, Jor was readying himself for a practice run of the capsule he just completed. Lara looked on as Jor-El revealed the pod – it was streamlined, and rather small. Her face was somber.

"It just has to be large enough to prevent any atmospheric damage, and cushion the landing. This section for the codex is just above the place which will contain –" He broke off, and covered his hand with his mouth, too overwhelmed to continue. Lara placed a hand on his arm, sadness filling her eyes.

"It is a strong ship, Jor," she whispered. "You yourself said it will save us."

"I don't know that," he muttered thickly. "I only know that it will save him."

There was silence following this, and at last Lara repeated, "Him?"

Realization dawn on him; what he had said. Suppressing the sad smile, he affirmed, "Him. I – it wasn't supposed to be known –"

Lara crossed her arms. "The genders of the genesis chamber children are revealed as soon as they are distinguishable."

"I scanned you while you slept," he admitted sheepish;y. "I couldn't resist."

"And you weren't going to tell me?"

"I was waiting for the right moment."

"You missed it," she said, kissing him. Her husband pulled away distractedly, taking Lara's hands.

"We are going to be doing the best thing possible for him," he said firmly to her, reassuring himself more than his wife. "It will be best."

She nodded, silently particiapting in his struggle. He turned, disgusted with himself. "No more of this. Daily we fight this battle, and it has already been won."

Lara gave a firm nod, and he smiled. "Are you pleased?"

"A son..." she whispered, her hand dropping to her belly. "To reestablish Krypton. When he is born, there will be such a to-do –"

"Nonsense," Jor-El said. "If possible, I will keep the council busy with my talk and secure for you at least one quiet day, perhaps two, with the baby."

Lara's face glowed at the prospect. "But what of you?"

Jor-El smiled. "I will spend every moment I can spare with you. On the third day –"

Lara took in her breath. "So soon..."

"It is done."

Lara bowed her head, her hands idly caressing the tiny son within her. "It is done," she repeated, her voice much stronger than she felt.

In the chamber directly beneath the Law Council's platform, General Zod finished issuing orders to his men.

"It will be done," Jir-An repeated, setting his jaw as Zod gave a brief nod, and turned to Faora, his commander, uttering hasty words under his breath. Faora's stony face softened into the briefest of sinister smiles, and then she wheeled, exiting the chamber.  
"The rest of you are dismissed," he intoned, and sighed as the tread of retreating feet filled the room.

"Now, Jir-An," Zod resumed, approaching him. "You said you wished to speak to me?"

"With respect, sir, I only thought it something you should know. Something I heard in the council some cycles ago, but which is becoming imminent."

"Imminent? Continue," Zod gestured, crossing his arms over his armored chest. "What has the son of An uncovered now?"

"You are not present in the law council and as such are spared the folly that is discussed there..." Jir-An began cautiously, but hurried on. "You are aware of the schemes of Jor-El, are you not?"

"Jor-El is a mindless maniac that can be easily ignored," Zod scoffed, turning away. "Is this what was so imminent?"

"No, sir. It is his wife, Lara."

"I know her."

"As do I. We were intended for each other."  
"Indeed!" The General looked surprised. "And why is it that she is now the wife of Jor-El?"

"She is a rebel, sir. And she carries within her a child."

Zod's eyes narrowed. "You jest with me."  
"Indeed I do not, sir. Daily witness is borne to the fact, and I have reason to believe that Jor-El is plotting something strange with this child – something... illegal."

"They are plotting something strange for certain if they think that a natural birth is something good for Krypton's future. Just think of how such a thing could interfere with our plans-!"

"Exactly. I propose that we eliminate this threat."

"What do you mean?" Zod stroked his chin. "Kill a woman?"

"No, not precisely, but endanger her life enough that the child is sure not to survive."

"And how do you propose this?" Faora's voice interjected. She strode in to the room, and regarded the General and Jir-An scornfully. "I thought I overheard that you loved Lara Lor-Van."

Jir-An was silent, pondering her use of the past tense. He did not correct her. "I don't suppose you will be of any help."

Faora shrugged. "It will be easy. You wouldn't need skilled help just to eliminate a bleeder."

"I never thought to kill her," Jir-An put in, irritation in his voice. "Just to ensure that we do not await the unnatural birth of a freak on our planet."

"Do what you must," Zod said at last. "Just don't let it interfere with our coup."

"Understood." Jir-An glared at Faora who returned the favor, and quickly left the chamber.


	12. Chapter 12

Lara rose early the following morning, and made her way to the landing pad to watch the goings-ons of the busy capitol. Jor-El had left hours before that, proclaiming his mission of fitting a proper saddle to H'raka with a dock on the back for Kelex, the 'bot that had proved to be the most useful to him of late for communication with Lara whenever they were apart. It made Jor-El unhappy to be spending increasingly more and more time away from his wife as the time for the child's birth grew nearer, but it could not be helped.

"Kelex," Lara said, and the droid hovered near her. "Tell Jor that I am going to the council today – just to watch." Jor-El's time as a member of the council had expired in Lara's sixth month, and since then, he had been keeping himself quiet, and out of their sights as much as possible. Lara had done the same, but was a little bored, and very curious as to whatever Zod may be plotting. She hurriedly drove thoughts of Jir-An from her mind. _He will not be there; he has no need,_ she told herself.

Kelex's core gradually morphed to form the perfect image of Jor-El's face. "Kelex tells me you are going out," the apparition said.

Lara nodded.

"Be careful. I'm not sure that you –"

"I didn't have to tell you," Lara said loftily, her eyes twinkling.

His face creased into a brief smile, and then he repeated, "Be careful."

"I will."

Lara pressed a button on Kelex's control collar and the core erased the image.

"Should I accompany you?" Kelex's synthesized voice asked.

"I think not," Lara replied, fastening her cloak.

The council seemed quiet today, and there were several empty seats, one of which, Lara couldn't help but notice, was her husband's. She was under the impression that his term had not been renewed because there was another waiting, but clearly that was not the case. Silent stares followed her now wherever she went, and she slipped into a seat, pleased that she seemed to be unnoticed. Thankfully, as well, the high back of the chair which sometimes held Jir-An had it's back to her, and so neither could see the other. In fact, after several hours of dull agendas, it would seem from the seat's silence that it was empty of its occupant.

Lara found her attention wandering. She was tired, but would not admit it to Jor. She did not want him to think her weak, or that she regretted having their child this way. But the child was now large, and quite formed, as the nightly scans revealed, and it sapped her strength. It had become a ritual of theirs every night, to watch their baby's image on the scanner's display as he kicked and stretched, even smiled and frowned. Lara lay very still; he seemed comforted by the deep sound of his father's voice.

"He has a combination of data within him that has never existed before and never will be repeated again," Jor-El murmured softly. "It determines everything about him – his hair color, his eye color, all that he will someday do."

"He will be great," Lara whispered, closing her eyes as Jor-El continued to watch their son happily, telling her about his theory that unborn children must dream while they are asleep just like any other child. "I wonder what he is dreaming of..."

Lara jerked back to the present when she heard the zoom of a ship nearby and felt the heavy blast of it's air trail swirl about her. She rose and slipped from the council platform, but not without raising the eyebrows and indignations of all who noticed her – the rebel wife of the mad scientist. She did not care – in fact, she was tempted to be proud. She thought she heard footsteps behind her, and turned, seeing no one, just as she crashed headlong into a figure exiting the chamber to her right.

"Oh!' she exclaimed, stopping short when she saw it was Jir-An. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Clearly not." Jir-An's eyes dropped to her altered form. "Is it working?" he said, trying to keep the sneer from his voice.

Lara's eyes got a strange cast to them. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"It seems to be taking an eternally long time, that's what I mean," Jir-An gestured to her belly. "Surely the genesis chamber –"

"This is not something I am willing to discuss with you again, Jir-An," Lara said, fighting the urge to raise her voice. "It is mine and my husband's choice. If it is strange, then so much the better. Perhaps it is good to be strange in this day and age when those regarded as normal are fools like you and my father."

Jir-An took in his breath in pretend shock. "Such words... I don't think the council would be pleased."

"Then it is fortunate I do not live with the goal of pleasing the council," Lara said grandly. "Now, if you'll excuse me –"

"But I will not," Jir-An said, grasping her by the arm, and wrenching so that Lara gritted her teeth in efforts not to cry out. "I will not excuse the remark you made. Unless my ears are deceiving me, you called me a fool."

"I did." She met his eye boldly. "You spare no pains in proving it to me."

He broke into a slow smile. "Very good – now I have a justifiable reason to do this."

Without a second's hesitation, Jir-An shoved Lara into the chamber behind them, and slammed the door. Lara's eyes blazed. "Just what do you think –"

"Too many words," Jir-An snapped, forcing her back against the wall, and grasping both her wrists in one of his hands. Lara twisted away, and drew the hidden blade she always carried. "I do not want to use this," she began, but he let out a bark of laughter, knocking it from her hands. Lara let out a cry as he took her arms, one in each hand, and fastened them above her head in metal cuffs joined to the walls.

"When my husband finds out –" Lara hissed, struggling against the restraints as Jir-An beckoned a scanbot to hover near, "He will likely kill you for this, Jir-An."

"Then lucky for me he won't find out." Jir-An drew his face close to hers, a tiny detonator in his hand. "You suffer an accident – an unexplainable fainting spell. I alone save you from certain death... but the child..." He shrugged. "You will have to begin again, this time, more _properly._"

Fear flashed through Lara's gaze for the first time. "What do you have against this helpless one?" she demanded. "He will be just the same as any other child."

"That's not what I hear," Jir-An said quietly.

"You would dare –!" Lara exclaimed, and suddenly a purplish haze filled her line of vision, and she gagged as a breather was locked around her neck and its field muzzled her face.

"What is it they would say in the ancient times when a woman would give a child birth?" Jir-An's face flickered in and out of her vision, and his voice echoed with the strangeness of one talking through wavering waters. "Breathe..." he whispered, and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah-! I am so mean, leaving you all with a cliff-hanger! "No-! Don't let anything happen to Lara and Kal -!" Anyhow - here is the conclusion of the matter...**

Jor-El was jerked from his reverie by the hovering 'bot zipping into his line of vision, sounding a loud alarm. "What is going on, Kelex?" asked Jor-El. The 'bot hurriedly relayed:

"Lara has been lost from my line of communication and I fear is in danger. My signals have been rebuffed most violently."

"When did you last detect her?" Jor-El demanded, shutting down the systems he had been working on, and nearly running to the pad where H'raka waited, fitted with a a new saddle.

"Some time ago. I came as soon as I could, but the signal was weakening all the while."

Jor-El leapt aboard the warkite, and paused a moment as Kelex docked to the back of the saddle, and then with a screech, they leapt into the air.

"Tell me what you know," Jor ordered as they raced toward the council tower, H'raka dipping and swerving to avoid the whizzing air traffic.

"The signal of Jir-An was the last thing that I could pick up," the 'bot said, "but I am not certain where they are located."

"Do your best," panted the scientist. The tower loomed near and the warkite came in for a swift landing.

"H'raka, stay," Jor-El commanded, as he leapt to the groud, as Kelex undocked. "Follow my lead," the hoverbot instructed, and raced off down the passage, Jor-El right behind. The bot pulled up suddenly before a shut door, and Jor-El nearly collided with it.

"In here?" he asked.

"Do be careful," the 'bot said politely.

Jor brushed him off, and began to pound upon the door. "Jir-An!" he vociferated. "Jir-An, open this door, you coward! Do you hear me?"

There was a stirring within, but no answer. "I said, open this door, or by Rao – "

Just then, the panel was activated, and retreated into the ceiling. Jor-El dashed through, seeing Jir-An before him and demanding, "Where is Lara?

Then he saw her – hanging limply from the wall by her wrists, a breather locked over her face. Letting out a cry of rage, Jor-El started first for his wife, but stopped short, turning to regard Jir-An.

"What have you done to her?" he cried, advancing, his eyes blazing. "Speak!"

"She will be fine," Jir-An said, gesturing to the screen. "A few more minutes, and she will awaken."

"You son of Vohc – " Jor-El growled, advancing, his fists clenched. "How dare you lay your hands on her!"

"She was intended for me!" Jir-An snapped. "You ignored this sovereign right."

"What is it?" Jor-El hissed, gesturing toward the gas-filled breather. "What are you doing to her?"

"A scientist like you ought to have deduced – " Jir-An choked as Jor-El's hands closed on his throat. "Let go of me, you filthy -" He choked again.

"I do not want to kill you," Jor-El said in a measured tone. "But your deeds go beyond the limits of my mercy."

"I obey the orders of my general –" Jir-An managed.

Jor-El released him in a sudden movement. "Zod! What does Zod have against Lara?"

"Not against Lara." Jir-An smiled sinisterly, stationing himself before the room's control system which was connected to Lara's imprisonment. "A few more minutes, and her body will not be able to sustain the life that you forced into it."

With a strangled cry, Jor-El threw himself at Jir-An, grappling with him in effort to force him out of the way and shut down the system, and thus, release the lock of the breather. Jir-An was slighter in build than Jor-El, but tall, and the two struggled fiercely as Jor-El landed blow after blow upon his solid jaw and battered his aristocratic nose until it was unrecognizable from it's former glory. Jir-An was not completely outmatched and at last aimed a punch that landed solidly in the pit of Jor-El's stomach, and he doubled over in pain.

"Kelex!" he gasped. "Disable the breather!"

Jir-An's eyes widened as he dove for the hoverbot, catching it by the control collar and beginning an attempt wrestle it from the air. Kelex shook back and forth, dragging Jir-An from his feet and flopping him back and forth like a dog shakes a rat, while Jor-El raced to his wife's side, and began to try and wrench the breather from her head.

A tiny red button began to blink and then beside it appeared a blue light that glowed steady, as Jor-El muttered, "No, no..." under his breath. The quiet insistent hiss of gasses slowed and Jor finally released the cuffs on Lara's wrists; she fell forward onto him, completely inert.

Jor-El lay her down as quickly as possible, and saw Jir-An giving in to Kelex's adamant resistance, and when he met the scientist's gaze, his eyes were wild.

"Don't report me –" he began, but stopped short and broke into a run, bolting clean from the room. Jor-El sprinted after him, watching as the councilmember did not stop running, but with one last look over his shoulder, flung himself from the landing platform. Jor-El reached the ledge, pulling up, breathing heavily, and watched the figure fall – he waited for the moment when a warkite or ship would sweep up beneath him and carry him away, but none came. As the tiny form fell past the last planetary level, Jor-El set his teeth. A suicide, then. The true death of a fool.

Turning, and satisfying himself that H''raka still patiently awaited, Jor-El raced back into the room, and fell to his knees by Lara's side, his hands feverishly working at the iron grip of the breather. The blue light glowed steady now, and Jor-El gasped to Kelex, "Shut the system down!"

"I am trying, but there is an unbreachable –"

Just then the hinges gave, and Jor-El pulled the device from Lara's face, casting it aside, and lowering his face to her's to feel her breath, tepid, and unstable.

"Thalik gas," he muttered, smelling the fumes, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach and throbbing there, making him feel sick. Hurriedly, Jor-El pressed his hands to her swollen stomach, praying to feel some movement there. There was a tiny quiver, but then nothing; Jor-El's eyes were blurred as he lay his head upon her, his mind begging for it not to be true, straining all his senses for some sign of life within. His efforts were unrewarded.

Jor-El straightened, gulping down his fear as he pulled Lara's head and shoulders into his lap and began to breathe into her mouth with his own breath, forcing the remains of the fumes out her nostrils. Lara coughed weakly, but her eyes remained closed.

He called her name. "Lara – Lara, wake up. Come back to me -" He choked. "Give a sign that you hear me."

She still did not move, but her breathing had become more regular, the disturbing bluish tint that had overcome her features fading and giving way to a deathly pallor. Her pulse was steadying... At last, she stirred, and her eyelids trembled.

"Lara –" he said eagerly. "Lara – talk to me. Look at me."

Slowly her eyes slid open, looking vacant and confused. They gradually focused on his face hovering close over hers, and she gave a small sigh.

"Jor-"

"Kelex!" Jor-El demanded. "I need you to scan Lara immediately; tell me if the child –"

He broke off at the fear in Lara's eyes. "Jir-An – where is he?" she whispered.

"Do not worry." Jor-El shook his head, anger clouding his features. "What did he do to you..." he muttered, drawing Lara into his arms, and holding her close.

"Sir, the scan –" Kelex gently prompted.

"Of course." Jor-El avoided meeting Lara's eyes as he lay her back.

"The baby..." Lara breathed, realization dawning on her. "Oh, dear Rao, the baby..."

"Hsshh – lie still," Jor instructed, holding his breath as Kelex's core fluttered, but took no form.

"The results are indeterminate," Kelex finally said, and Lara took in her breath as Jor-El cursed.

"Do it again," he commanded, grabbing Lara's hand and squeezing until it hurt. Tears came to her eyes at the pressure, and she shut them, the tears seeping out from beneath her lashes and trickling down her cheeks.

"The gender is still indeterminate from the child's position," Kelex said at last, and Jor-El yelped.

"No, you fool! Is the child living!"

"Yes, sir. Ah. Here we are. He seems to be sleeping." Kelex's core took the perfect shape of their tiny son, curled into a tight ball, and squirming ever so slightly.

"Check his cell count – is he well?"

A moment later, and Kelex replied, "All seems to be well."

Jor-El let out a sigh and gathered Lara into his arms. "Curse that Jir-An," he managed at last. "I thought you both were lost..." And Lara wept silently in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Lara was weakened by her experience, and was ordered by Jor-El to rest until she felt strong again. Unfortunately, with the coming of the child so near, even resting constantly could not completely renew her strength. Jor-El decided not to confront the council with this outrage since Jir-An had dealt with himself, and he wanted to conceal the facts that his son still lived from General Zod. But it was difficult, and rancor simmered in his breast.

A few days later Jor-El entered their chamber, seeing Lara reading quietly from a large tome.

"Lara, I have been such an idiot," were his first words. She raised her eyebrows.

"I have heard many remarkable things from you, but never anything this remarkable."

"We do not have to stay here, where all our business is known and discussed. Just today, I have completed plans for the launch at the tower outside the capitol. What a fool I've been – we should be waiting there for the child's birth."

Lara sat up, eagerness apparent on her face. "Let us go, then. I can be ready in an hour."

"Don't wear yourself out – we do not have to completely evacuate today," Jor-El said, holding up his hands. "We can come back as much as we want."

"Nonsense. There is no sense in going back and forth more than we must."

Forty-five minutes later Kelex docked to the back of a ship headed in that direction, bearing the cases of their necessary possessions while Jor-El and Lara boarded a passing transport, requesting to be dropped off at the first planetary level.

"Fortunately, 'bots have no suspicion, only intuition," Jor whispered to his wife as the craft obediently did as it was told, and skimmed the air. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes," Lara nodded, letting her eyes shut. "Just trying to rest. I read that it takes strength to give birth."

Jor-El's eyes were bright with concern. "See that you are rested enough, then," he said. "Are you suffering any ill effects from the gasses?"

"Not that I am aware." She smiled, her eyes still shut and her husband took her hand, pressing it to his lips. Just then, the craft came to a stop, intoning:

"First planetary level."

"Thank you," Jor-El said, nudging Lara. "Come."

"We can't be there yet..." she murmured. He tugged on her hand.

"Sh. We get out here."

Obligingly, Lara roused herself, and they alighted, finding themselves on the stone-like tiers that led from the lowest levels of the undulating landscape down to the waters of the canal.

"What in the worlds–" Lara began, looking about her, but just then, the shriek of a warkite filled the air, and H'raka swooped down to meet them.

"Good girl," Jor-El smiled, giving the beast an appreciative pat. "Unrecordable transport." He smiled, and Lara laughed, making her son kick with enjoyment.

Sobering, Jor-El met his wife's eyes. "I have put a safety strap on the saddle, but it is only made for one. I am going to strap you in and sit behind you on the dock. Hold the harness, and don't let go. We will be going quickly."

Lara nodded. "Of course. I won't be so foolish again."

"Good." With a satisfied nod, Jor-El lifted his wife to her seat on the back of the restless warkite, fastening the safety strap across her lap, and clambering behind.

"Don't let me hurt you," he murmured into her ear, reaching around her and joining his hands together on the saddle's pommel. He gave a sharp command, and H'raka leapt to flight, beating the air with her four wings, and sending them faster through the sky with each powerful stroke.

The wind whipped through Lara's hair, but she knew better than to loose her grip on the harness to brush it back again. The soaring dragon suddenly dipped, and Lara gasped, feeling Jor-El's hot breath on her neck, and his body pressed close to hers.

"How far is this place?" Lara shouted to be heard above the whistling wind, turning her head, and seeming to feel her words fly out behind her in their wake.

"Not far," Jor's voice near her ear came back. "You should see it any minute."

H'raka took them away from Kryptonopolis, toward the shining red sun, and presently the bare rocky terrain was pierced by spires formed of the rock, jutting toward the sky like giant fingers pointing to Rao.

"There." Jor-El briefly pointed, and Lara saw, on a high cliff, what could easily be mistaken for a natural spire of rock, but which was in reality a tower with a domed top, carved in the glyphs of the ancient family's name.

H'raka feathered her wings and they landed lightly. Lara tried to climb from the warkite's back, but remembered the safety strap. Jor-El chuckled, and clambered down, unfastening it and assisting her to the ground.

"And we are here," he announced. "You'll find it much like any other Kryptonian tower, but, hopefully, with more privacy."

Lara lay a hand on his arm, and Jor-El turned, regarding her with a question in his eyes. "What is it, my love?"

"You are so good to me," she said, smiling.

"I love you," he returned simply, and she kissed him for that.

"I love you too," s he said at last, as he leant his head down and they rested their foreheads together for a brief moment. Just then, they heard a series of clicks and saw Kelex arriving.

"Good to know that even with leaving after Kelex, we still arrived first," Jor-El smiled. "Congratulations, H'raka. You beat a hoverbot."  
"I was slightly delayed, sir," Kelex responded, managing to sound ever so slightly annoyed in spite of only being a piece of highly advanced technology. "Otherwise I would have arrived long ago."

They both laughed at this, and Jor-El suddenly seized Lara's hand.

"Come. I want to show you the launch. It is completely readied for when we will need it." Lara followed him indoors as H'raka gave a screech and leapt from the pad into the glittering evening air. "It is not difficult, but you should know what to do, just in case."  
"In case of what?" Lara's voice sounded worried.

"In case I am prevented somehow from doing it with you."

Just as the entered the chamber, however, Kilor, the companion 'bot to Kelex rushed toward them with information:

"Lady Lara, your father wishes to speak to you." The core took the form of Lor-Van's face, and rippled as he scowled.

"Lara, I need you to come right away."

"You know that is unwise," she answered the apparition. "What it is?"

"Jor-El too."

Lara exchanged a look with her husband.

"The council is voting about whether or not to harvest the core of the planet for energy."

"What!" Jor-El exclaimed. "How has it come to this?"

"The energy sources are depleted, and it was proposed as an alternative, and is now going to vote." Tor-An explained phlegmatically. "I thought you should come."

"At once," Jor-El assured him, and thanking Kilor, seized Lara's hands. "Come with me – this is too important to miss. They are making a grave, _grave _mistake."

"Will Zod be there?"

"Anyone who wishes can attend a vote. It is just that word does not usually get out in time. But every voice counts. This is so foolish..." he muttered, gripping handfuls of his hair in both hands. "_So foolish_ -!"

"I am coming with you."

"Good. Then let us go."

Jor-El and Lara burst upon the council just as the head was droning out the count of the votes; Jor-El ground his teeth in desperation. "H'raka could have gotten us here in time," he muttered, and Lara placed a calming hand upon his arm. It was done; the energy core that sustained the planet would be harvested to generate the power to the needs of the city.

"Are you mad?" Jor-El demanded, advancing as soon as the final count was finished. "This gives our planet weeks at the most before we are flung to the stars!"

"Spare us your dire predictions," a female councilmember reproved. "We have decided what is best for Krypton."

"_Best_!" His voice held a tone of disbelief in his powers of hearing, and his voice rose in pitch. "Give me contol of the codex – it contains the data of all lives yet to be. I will assure it's safety. I have built a –"

"Jor-El, you are no longer a member of this council," the head's assistant interrupted. "You may request, but not dictate."

He took a deep breath. "I humbly request the honor of safeguarding the codex. I solemnly promise that all of the data it contains, and all of the future lives of Krypton will be saved if I can only –"

"That is impossible," Tor-An said, looking away. "General Zod requested the same thing and we were forced to refuse him."  
"Zod!" Lara cried out, and all eyes turned toward her. "Zod has nothing in mind but his own selfish plans! What did he propose by this?"

"To rebuild Krypton in the stars as Jor-El does," the female councilmember said tartly. "We refused him. Such a thing is preposterous."

"But Jor-El strives to save lives, not take them!" Lara exclaimed. "Anyone can see that."

"Anyone can see he believes in life on his own terms," the head replied with finality. "This council is adjourned."

The members rose, and exited in silence, all except Tor-An, who, in passing by his daughter, murmured, "I tried," so softly that Lara almost did not hear it. But her eyes were grateful, and her father hurried on a mere moment later. Jor-El sank to a seat in one of the vacated chairs, and lowered his head to his hands. Lara seated herself in the floor at his feet, and leaned upon his knee, offering silent support. His voice wafted up from his bowed head, heavy with grief.

"We have days – weeks at the most."

Lara furrowed her brow in sympathy, and when he looked up at last, there were tears in his eyes. "Krypton will be lost." His voice faded to a whisper. "And they are too blind to see it..."

As Lara sat silently by, his head dropped forward like the heavy heads of the flowers that blossomed from the ash of the Red Volcano, wavering on their fragile stems, and great wracking sobs filled the empty council chamber.


	15. Chapter 15

**A thousand thanks to my faithful reviewers! You have been such an encouragement to me in writing this. I honestly thought that no one would be reading this at all, let alone enjoying it as much as you have been. I have other stories that I thought would be well-read and reviewed, but no one really has discovered them or taken much of an interest in them at all. Check them out on my profile page; you may just find something that you like. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter in this fic. As much as I'd love to chronicle more of Lara and Jor-El's lives, I take you just up to where the movie begins - if you are desperate to see the end of Krypton again, then go watch the DVD :-) Again, many thanks, and have a blessed Christmas and happy New Year!**

The pains began that night. At first Lara was tempted to ignore them, especially as Jor-El had been so distraught by the happenings in the law council that they had retired to bed almost wordlessly. "There is nothing more to say," Jor had whispered, laying a hand briefly on Lara's dark hair, before turning over and locking his arms over his chest as if a great pain resided there.

Lara lay awake in the darkness, her eyes wide, waiting, and trying to decide if she should wake him. As the pain increased, she secluded the part of her senses that did not register feeling in its own tiny corner and focused on that. It was as if someone were playing with the gravity field of her mind: increasing it so that her thoughts soared, and she could hardly believe that she were yet within her body, and then suddenly reducing it – not just to its original state, but far lower – so that she first sank like a rock through dark oblivion, and then was slammed into consciousness by yet another stab of pain. By shutting her her eyes and concentrating on these repetitive cycles, Lara was able to last for some hours, until the glimmer of light in the sky began to filter through the portal above them. Jor-El slept on.

At last, like the red sun dawning, realization came over her; that her son was going to be born, and Jor-El needed to help her. She had studied as much as she could, but he was a far greater scientist than she would ever be, and she was suddenly afraid as the pains became so regular that there was no escaping them.

"Jor-" She took in a shaking breath, and felt the tears begin to stroll down her cheeks. "Jor-" Lifting a weak hand, Lara shook his shoulder gently. "Wake up. I need you."

He gave a sigh in his sleep and stirred slightly, but did not arouse. "Jor-El." Lara spoke louder, her voice gaining strength just as another pain hit. "Jor-El, he is coming."

Finally, her husband took in his breath, and rolled over, his eyes cloudy with sleep, the line between his brows returning in wakefulness; his dreams must have been a pleasant escape from his waking worries. Seeing her pale face, he instantly snapped to the alert.

"Lara – what is it?" he asked, grabbing her by the arm. "Is the child –?"

She gave a mute nod as another pain swept over her, and she clenched her teeth in effort not to cry out.

"Oh, dear Rao," Jor-El breathed. "He is coming..."

Lara gave him a brave smile, and he pressed his lips ardently to her hers. She covered the back of his neck with her hand even while he could feel the sharp intake of her breath through the kiss. He launched to his feet.

"Kelex," he ordered. "Give me a constant monitor of the child. I hear that it sometimes does not go as it should."

Lara gave a gasp that turned into a cry as she was overcome with another contraction. "What... is happening?" she panted. "Is it supposed to go like this?"

"Yes, yes, I believe so," Jor-El said, pressing buttons feverishly on the control collar of the hoverbot. "How long has this been going on?"

"Nearly all night," Lara breathed, falling back upon the bed with a hiss.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Jor demanded, his eyes bright.

Lara shook her head, and finally gave way to the agony that spread through her trembling form. Jor-El's heart clenched at her cries, but he focused on the form that appeared in Kelex's shapeshifting core; his son, his infant son. Ready to come into the world.

"Oh, little one..." he breathed, hurrying to Lara's side, and taking her hand. "I am here, and everything will be alright. All you have to do is try to relax, and let what is naturally happening come over you."

Lara forced out between her teeth, "I am beginning to see... the disadvantages to natural births..."

Jor-El nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "But soon you will hold your son in your arms."

All through the early hours Lara labored, Jor-El never leaving her side. He held her hand, and stroked her hair back from her brow, and just as the red sun burst fully upon them, shining forth upon the last morning Krypton would ever see, he was ready to receive into his hands, the gift of life: living, breathing, and letting out a wavering cry. The future of an entire race would be fused into the very body of this tiny one, and he would survive a journey of millions of miles until he reached his destination; those who gave him life were doomed to death upon the day of his birth, their entire planet passing into nothingness. His tiny lungs would struggle to breathe the air of a different planet, his brilliant mind fighting to adapt to seeing things the way others did. And yet, he would never fully forget; he would never fully adapt. Within his mind pulsed the noble thoughts of a man who knew his purpose; within his veins flowed the blood of a mighty throng, and within his heart throbbed the hope that had been instilled in him since before birth. He was their life. And he would always continue to be the son of El.

When he one day would meet his mate, his other self – the possessor of the mind he admired, of the heart he trusted, and of the soul he loved, he knew that it was not unfaithfulness to his heritage that led them to unite themselves as one. You could say that they were intended for each other. And as the sun rises upon each new day, he stood, ready to take flight, eager to defend honor, and longing to fulfill the destiny that was man's. He was Krypton. He was hope. And he bore the pain and fearful responsibility of rebuilding his civilization, not upon the bones and corpses of another, but upon the hearts and minds of all who heard his story.


End file.
